User blog:Kissmanga/Member 8
Info Appearance She has black hair and purple eyes and long, flowing hair. She is also quite renowned for her beauty. She usually seen wearing her martial art uniform. Personality She usually been attracted to and enjoys cute and feminine things. Powers Superhuman Strength: Tae-Yun possesses vast superhuman strength the full limits of which aren't known. Her strength is so vast she has destroyed entire planets with the simple force of her blows. Superhuman Speed: Tae-Yun is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. She is able to easily move up to Mach 7.5. Superhuman Stamina: Tae-Yun musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, she has nearly superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Superhuman Intelligence: Tae-Yun most dangerous ability is her mind. Her intellect is dedicated to enhancing her own powers and to the annihilation of all life. Tae-Yun is a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science and has created technology far exceeding contemporary Earth science. Invulnerability: Tae-Yun possessed an impressive degree of resistance to physical injury. She has withstood at point blank range planet-destroying attacks without any harm. She can breathe in outer space, can live without food or water and even has the immunity to all poison and mind control. Accelerated Healing Factor: Despite his extraordinary durability, it is possible to injure her. She is capable of regenerating damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being. This ability also freeze her age, at the point when she is 20, she cannot age anymore. Superhuman Agility: Tae-Yun agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Extreme Learner: Tae-Yun can learn anything (language,work,martial art,..etc) she see instantly without having any education. Not only that she instantly learning them, she even mastering the thing she learn without any problem. God Hood: Tae-Yun is able to enter a state which allows limitless, godlike abilities, skills and traits making them nearly unstoppable with capabilities and powers that transcend all of the users basic limits whether physical, spiritual, mental, etc. *Absolute Condition *Absolute Combat *Deity Soul (Shinto Deity) *God Hand *Reality Warping *Self-Power Augmentation **Ability Transcendence *Strong Heart Power Mastery: Tae-Yun has mastered all of her ability. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation Master Martial Art: Tae-Yun has learn and mastering many martial art, including some she create herself. *'Aikido: '''A combat art of using throws and wrist-locks to take an opponent down without harm. *'Boxing': Martial arts which derives from punches and sportsmanship. *'Capoeira': A Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance and music. *'Dark Martial Arts': Fighting Styles purely created for destructive reasons. *'Judo': Where the objective is to either throw or take-down an opponent to the ground. *'Jujutsu': User can manipulate the opponent's force against them, rather than confronting it with their own force. *'Karate': A combat art using punches, kicks, as well as elbow and knee strikes. Different styles also teach grappling, locking, restrain and vital point strike techniques. *'Kung Fu': Different styles of fighting using kicks, punches, acrobatic moves and weapons. *'Muay Thai': Combining fighting with grappling, punches, kicks, knee and elbow strikes. *'Mystical Martial Arts: Combining supernatural powers with combat skills. *'''Superhuman Martial Arts: Martial Arts skills achieved by metahuman or mutant abilities. *'Tae Kwon Do': Fighting using mostly the feet and legs to strike with different kick attacks. *'Traditional Martial Arts': More known than Mystical Martial Arts. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. *'Wing Chun': A self-defense fighting style that uses solid stances, focused strikes and swift parrying. Abilities Electro-Weak Force Manipulation: Tae-Yun can create, shape and manipulate both the Weak Force and electromagnetism at the same time. *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Nuclear Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Weak Force Manipulation Chronokinesis: Tae-Yun can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. She can affect the entire space and time continuum. *Accelerate, slow and/or stop time to others while being able to move freely. **''Appearance'' of Enhanced Reflexes and Enhanced Speed **Flash-Forward **Temporal Looping ***Loop the time to gain Infinite Supply. **Temporal Rewind to reverse the effects of recent events: ***Repair damaged objects. ***Replay Effect ***Resurrect the dead. ***Temporal Healing ***Temporal Inversion ***Temporal Reload ***Temporal Restarting ***Time Frame Creation **Time Travel ***Remote Time Travel *Accelerated Probability *Age Manipulation of both living beings and objects: **Move the effects of time elsewhere. **Slow or stop effects of time. **Reduce things to dust. **Time Theft *Parachronal Cognition *Parachronal Manipulation *Perceive both past and future. **Alternate Future Display **Chrono Vision **Omnichronal Perception **Temporal Awareness **Perceive the history of objects. *Temporal Cognition *Temporal Duplication *Temporal Erasure *Temporal Exchange *Temporal Interaction *Temporal Intuition *Temporal Isolation *Temporal Matter Selection *Temporal Phase Manipulation *Temporal Protection *Temporal Trapping *Time Attacks *Time Compression **Chronokinetic Constructs *Time Energy Generation *Time Energy Manipulation *Time Field Projection *Time Fusion *Time Portal Creation **Time-Window Alteration *Timed Events *Timestream Shift *Chronokinetic Combat *Inevitable Event Creation *Temporal Empowerment *Temporal Messaging *Temporal Shockwave *Temporal Slicing *Time Perception Manipulation *Time Physiology *Timestorm Creation *Dark Time Manipulation *Event Manipulation - manipulating time through the use of events that effect time. *Psychic Time Manipulation *Pure Time Manipulation *Time Embodiment *Time Magic *Cosmic Water Manipulation (Time is said to flow like water) *Lifespan Manipulation - control how long one's life lasts. *Memory Manipulation - Memories are made as time passes on *Paradox Inducement - temporal paradoxes *Spatial-Temporal Lock by placing oneself outside space-time continuum. Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts